Tomoe's Return
by xNiight of hate
Summary: [COMPLETE]what if Tomoe didn't die!now kenshin has to chose: picks tomoe,he'll move to Kyoto and leave kaoru and the gang. or stay with kaoru and leave tomoe.KxK,KxT OOC Cuss words and suicide in later chapters.
1. Returning

A/N: hi people, my other story wasn't going so well, so okay, this is what happens when Tomoe returned.

Disclaimer: I don't own rurouni Kenshin, because if I did, Tomoe would never steal Kenshin's heart! KxK forever!

Summary: what if, it turns out, Tomoe didnt die! and she got away from battousi but after being in a coma, she searched for Kenshin. GOing to the Kamiya dojo and tells kenshin what happened. Now, Kenshin has a choice to make: to be with Tomoe and move to Kyoto leaving the dojo, or stay with Karou and the gang leaving tomoe. What will Kenshin chose? it will be rated PG-13 for some cuss words and suicide?

****

**Tomoe's Return**

By,

x mz imperfect x

**Chapter One: When she returned:**

Kenshin looked out the window, 'Tomoe, why?' he thought he sighed and continued to stare. 'He's thinking about _her_ again I wish he could realize that I love him, and I want him to be by my side forever.' Karou thought as she looked at Kenshin.

"Hey Kenshin." Karou said, with a big happy smile on her face. "Huh? Oh, hello Karou-dono." Kenshin said without turning away. Soon enough he heard someone running to the dojo. At the door, the person knocked.

"Uh, Hello, welcome to the Kamiya dojo." Karou greeted. "Hello," said the woman, she was in her 30's she was out of breath but speaking clearly, with a worried look on her face (A/N: I have no idea how old she is.) "Is a guy named Kenshin Himura here? I'd like to speak to him." She said kindly. 'What do you want with Kenshin?' Karou screamed in her mind.

"Sure, follow me." Karou said. She lead the woman to Kenshin. "Kenshin?" Karou said, "you have a visitor." Kenshin turned around to find the same person he missed.

Staring at her, Kenshin said," Tomoe-san? Is it you? I killed you, why are you alive?" Kenshin asked standing up to touch her.

"Hai Kenshin, it is me." Tomoe faced him and gave him a hug. " I owe you a grand explanation." "Karou-dono? Could you excuse us?" He asked, "Sure Kenshin."

He thought Karou left, but she listened behind the wall.

"Kenshin, remember our fight? I ran away to have some time alone, so u wouldn't worry, I had my identical cousin Aumi-chan to take my place. She had a crush on you and thanked me." Tomoe paused," So while I was out, I ran into one of my exes, and he knocked me out. I was so hurt, I was in a coma for a few months in another part of Japan."

Kenshin just nodded and let her continue. " I tried to find you for the past ten years. I found my grave in Kyoto, and I was scared. I went to Enishi and he told me that you killed her."

"He told me that you were staying at the Kamiya dojo and so I looked around trying to find you." Tomoe finished. " I understand if you don't love me." Tomoe looked at him. "Tomoe-san, I do love you. I want you." Kenshin said. 'He said it so clear.' Karou thought. After a minute Karou told Kenshin she made an extra bed for Tomoe. "Feh" he replied in a cold, voice. Karou froze.' Kenshin never used that voice to me or anyone but the people he hates.' Karou thought. "I'm going to Megumi's house." She said.

* * *

Karou ran to Megumi's house. Sano, Yahiko, Aoshi and Misao was over there too. As Karou opened the door she cried and told Megumi what happened. Megumi, so shocked, she just comforted Karou. Karou fell asleep and Sano carried her into the extra room.

"What's with busu Megumi?" Yahiko asked. Megumi told them what Kaoru told her. "Now, I think that there might be only one thing that we have to do, Have Kenshin decides. He can pick Tomoe, and move back to Kyoto and leave us behind. Or chose Kaou-chan and us and leave Tomoe."

"I know which one he'll pick." said Karou. Everyone jumped except Aoshi (A/n: of course) "what do you mean? Jou-chan, you know he's gonna pick you!" Sano said in a-matter-of-fact voice. "No he wont, I over heard him. He will pick Tomoe. I just hope I'm wrong." Karou said, a emotionless face appeared on her, it made even Aoshi jump back looking in her dull sapphire eyes.

They all went to the dojo. Tomoe and Kenshin were in bed sleeping (A/N: NO NOT IN A BAD WAY YOU PREVS! Their taking a nap, yeah, they have clothes on.) Megumi made dinner. Yahiko and Karou and Sano were all fighting aloud again.

"My goodness, what's with all the noise?" Tomoe asked Kenshin waking up. "The people are fighting. I think someone made dinner." Kenshin said.

They stopped talking as soon as Tomoe and Kenshin walked in. "Oro?" Kenshin said. He saw all those blank faces, 'cannot make out their emotions.' Kenshin thought.

"Kenshin," Yahiko started." You gotta pick one, not both." "Oro?" Kenshin said.

"Yahiko means, you have to pick between Karou and us, or be with Tomoe and leave us." Megumi said.

'OH GOSH!' Kenshin thought. Tomoe, Karou, and the rest stared at Kenshin. All hope in their faces.

"Well, sheesha knows this is a tough choice but sheesha chooses…"

* * *

A/n: this is a better fic! Oh, can you guess who Kenshin picks?

Sano (drunk): I know! He chooses a Monkey's ass

Kenshin: ORO? Sheesha will not chose a monkey's butt that I wont!

x mz imperfect x: well, Kenshin? Its up to you. Now if my friend was here, she would pick you…

Kenshin: orooo gets hit on the head by Karou's bokken

Karou: Oh Kenshin, will pick me right?

xmz imperfect x: this is a KxK story… hits sano's drunken head

Sano: passes out

xmz imperfect x: I COMMAND YOU TO REVIEW! IF YOU DON'T SANO AND PEOPLE WILL SUFFER!

Kenshin: ORO! You people should review that you should!


	2. the decision he made

DISCLAIMER: I don't own it! I want to but, I cant…too painful to say ,"I don't own rurouni Kenshin." Happy?

**CHAPTER2: the decision he made.**

By,

X mz imperfect x

"…to be with Tomoe forever." Kenshin said, no emotion on his face. Tomoe ran up to him and gave him a huge hug, while Kenshin returned the hug. "well, it was nice knowing you Kenshin." Sano said, with a bag in his arms, they were his belongings.

"Tae-san made some food for you so get out, and have a good life dammit!" Karou pushed him out the door with his belongings. Tomoe ran after him and Karou shut the door.

'why Kenshin, I thought u would pick us, but, I was right, all you care about is Tomoe.' Karou thought miserably. 'I wont cry.' But, she couldn't, she cried with silent tears on her cheeks.

Yahiko, Sano, Megumi found it too hard to believe. 'Kenshin did leave us! But he said he would always stay with us. He lied to us.' All four of them stared, Yahiko couldn't take it. He went to his room and locked the door.

Sano went out for a drink (A/n: he'll come back drunk.) And Megumi just took a walk. Karou went to her room, and locked the door as well. Tears flooded her eyes and she just broke down, crying.

With Kenshin:

Tomoe walk along with him, still, no emotion on his face. They came along an abandoned cottage and stayed there. It began to rain hard, so they were lucky.

"Kenshin, why did you choose me?" Tomoe asked him. She could tell that she had broken his friend's hearts by his decision. "Because koshii (A/n: did I spell that correctly?) I love you more than anything else." Kenshin answered her, a smile growing on his face. He leaned down and kissed her on the cheek.

On the back of his head, he heard a voice. 'Lair! You don't want to stay with her! You want Karou and her friends! Don't lie! But, too late for you, u left…' the voice said. Kenshin ignored it and stared into the fire, sleeping with Tomoe side by side.

A few days later, they came upon a house. He bought it at a cheap price, but Kenshin fixed up the house. They got married, and started a new life…

Karou and them: Karou was upset after a week, she pulled herself together. And they lived peacefully.

Karou improved her cooking. She got patience and she made sure everything was in order. She had a small amount of kids in her dojo, her students always paying attention became hard workers. (a/n: a sentence that didn't make sense.)

Misao and Aoshi came by and made sure Karou was okay, Megumi sent them a letter.

She reassured them and after a week, they left. Kaoru became master of the Dojo on her 18th birthday, and Yahiko finally mastered the sword technique. (a/n: I don't know how to spell it!)

**6 LONG YEARS LATER:**

Sano was still a freeloading person; Megumi became his wife and a doctor. She and Sano ha a small boy the age of 4, Aoshi and Misao are engaged, Yahiko and Tusbame (A/n: is that how u spell her name?) were going out, and Kaoru just broke up with a guy named Shintai (A/N: no other name I could think of…)

Karou sighed. She and her friends were on their way to Misao and Aoshi's wedding. In Kyoto, they past by a market place, a boy with red hair the age of 6 or 5 past by them. 'that boy looked a lot like Kenshin.' Karou thought.

Then as if on cue, Kenshin ran by her knocking her down. "ACK!" she cried falling. "Oro? So very sorry Ms.?" Kenshin said helping her up.

'Its Karou-dono? Here?' Kenshin blinked. "Karou? Is that you?" he asked. Karou had her hair down, now medium length, she had grown a few inches taller and still had the same face.

"Hey jou-chan! Are you oka…" Sano stared. Speechless. 'Kenshin?' he thought over and over. Kenshin had shorter hair, but was still the same. Megumi, Aoshi, and Misao was with them. Gawking at him…

"oh shit…Himura? Is that you!" Misao said, her voice unsteady. She didn't feel comfortable around him.

"Hello Megumi-dono, Sano, Aoshi, Karou, Yahiko, pleasure seeing you here." Kenshin bowed, not feeling well.

"Oh father! Your not suppose to talk to strangers!" the little Kenshin look a like said. "Shush Kenji, these are my friends." Kenshin said. "yeah whatever, were here for a visit and a wedding Ken-san." Megumi said, looking away.

"Well, may I ask whose?" Kenshin asked, but everyone turned away. "Ryu-chan! Come my child!" Megumi called to her boy. Kenshin brought Kenji along, and tried to pry answers.

"Why are you people ignoring me?" Kenshin almost screamed.

"You know what you did you ass!" Karou shot him a look.

"What? Because I left for Tomoe?"

"Because of that and breaking our hearts, especially Karou's. she loved you and you were too blind to see it." Megumi said gritting her teeth glaring at him along with the rest of the gang. The little boys, of course didn't know what was going on.

Kenshin froze. 'She LOVED me?' the words kept repeating in his read, over and over again…

* * *

A/n: HA! I BET YOU GUYS THOUGHT IT WOULD BE KAROU HE PICKED! I BET SO!

Sano: WTH? HE DIDN'T KNOW?

Karou : KENSHIN! You really left? YOU BAKA! Hits Kenshin in the head 300 times.

Kenshin: oroororoo….

X mz imperfect x: well, hope you all review! So press that purple button on the corner!


	3. the result of his choice

A/n: okay, before I begin, let me answer what u need to know:

Thanks for the comments, and its great, I want this story to be at least 5-7 chapters only.

IT IS A KxK FIC it will be in later chapters.

Kenshin wasn't thinking at all at the time, his life was horrible with Tomoe, he hated it so much. He only picked her since her since he missed her the most, day after day.

And yea, Kenshin realized his mistake a little too late, I don't wanna give out the ending, but I'm thinking of making it a songfic for the last chapter…

Thanks to my reviewers:

**Half-breed-demon-fox**

**Looser-ville **

Insaneshadowblade85

Sugar

**Symbolica Desire**

**AuburnMoonlight**

Wolf

For ur support: note that the bolded and underlined ones mean that they were signed in.

Feel free to ask me if you don't understand any thing of this story, ill be glad to help you anytime.

* * *

X mz imperfect x: Chapter 3 should be good?

Karou: Kenshin hates me:sob:

Kenshin: ORO! Has confused rurouni look on his face.

Sano: Crazy son of a gun! I don't know why you weren't thinking! Your just like me!

X mz imperfect x: I think I'll skip the rest of the story… dodges rotten fruit, rocks and people.

X mz imperfect x : Oww… okay, let's go with the chapter shall we? Passes out

**

* * *

**

Chapter 3:

"Father? Are you okay?" Kenji waved his hand in front of an spaced out Kenshin

"Yes, Kenji I'm fine, your mother is in the market over there, stay with her Okay?" Kenshin pointed to the Market. Kenji nodded and ran off.

"Karou, did you really love me?" Kenshin mumbled under his breath and he stared at the gang heading to the Aioya.

"I can't believe it! That baka didn't even know! I tried to make it obvious while hiding it! I guess he never loved me.." Karou said looking at her feet.

"Himura, is a Mother BEEEEEPPPPP!" Misao screamed. He had made their lives miserable. Especially Karou's, men tried to kill her, but at least her friends were there to help. (A/n: note that the people that tried weren't as strong as people like Shishio, Jinn-e , etc.)

"Kamiya, so he left? Big whoop." Aoshi said. 'OKAAAY.' The gang never saw him like that, he was tense, yeah, he was freakin' mad about what happened 6 years ago…

"Aoshi, I thought he loved me, What would happen if you thought Misao loved you but she didn't? just think…" Karou said.

"Kama-san, fine, okay, I get it." Aoshi said, not daring to think about it.

"Good." Karou said. She tried to not cry, the pain and torture her for months, and a couple of years, she just wanted to forget about him.

"KAROU!" a guy shouted running toward her, the guy had red hair… Kenshin, yes, of course.

"Karou, why didn't you tell me before?" He demanded. His eyes, Violet, with golden rims.

"Because, for a few months, you have been treating me like a pile of crap, all you did was just do nothing, I wanted to, but the byotch came." Karou answered. It was true, he ignored her, soon, he just greeted, cook, and did errands.

"Karou, I did love you. And I wanted you." Kenshin realized that he used past tense.

"I KNEW IT! YOU ONCE LOVED ME BUT NOT ANYMORE!"

"Karou! LISTEN TO ME RIGH-" Karou slapped him. Slapped him on the face really hard.

"Look, I waited for you to make the move. YOU DID have that chance, so many times. We gave you a choice, and picked Tomoe. You never wanted me, or the rest of us, Kenshin, after the battle with Enishi, you promised not to leave us." Karou said. She ran, ran with the gang, getting far away as possible.

'I did have the choice, why didn't I see it before? I did love her, and stilldo! So why did I chose Tomoe?' Kenshin asked himself. He ran to the market. He needed to finish shopping.

* * *

X mz imperfect x: so what do you think? It was all last minute and stuff, if you reviewed and I forgot to put u, it may be that I typed up the story when you did. So Gomen x 100000 okay?

Sano: Sheesh, Kenshin, whats with you?

Kenshin: oro? Sheesha doesn't understand.

Karou: Kenshin, I hate you for that… Kenshin's a jackass in this story.

X mz imperfect x: Okay, Gomen Kenshin, if you get hit again. We need people to review to not have you get hit!

So review for Kenshin's sake!

Kenshin: REVIEWREVIEWREVIEW! Please?


	4. running

A/n: Okay, thanks reviewers! The comments were good, I think it should remain as a KxK but its kinda like a KxT right now! Anyways, thanks to you, I shalt continue writing!

Chapter four: running 

"Kenji! Don't tell your mother about the people you ran into today? okay?" Kenshin said. "Hai!" Kenji replied with a wide smile.

"Hi Kenshin, I got everything so we can leave." Tomoe said carrying some food in her hands. "Tomoe, do you love me still? I mean, you know…"

"Kenshin, not this again, I do love you, with all my heart, and no one will ever change that fact." Tomoe said, her lips curved into a smile and kissed him. "Come on, lets head to the house."

With Karou: "Oh that idiot! That that ohhh!" Misao screamed. (A/n: they're talking about Kenshin you clueless people.) "Misao, let it go, he chose her, and hates us, he lied to us, forgot us, and moved on." Karou sighed.

'That baka, I love him though, but, I don't want too, after what he's done, I can't trust him anymore.' She thought. "Yahiko, what would you like for dinner? I'm going to the market so hurry." Karou said. She wrote it down and headed for the nearest store. (A/n: which is like, 19 feet away?)

"Karou?" Said a soft voice. She turned around to see the Himura family looking at her, Kenshin gave her his famous rurouni smile. She snorted in disgust and walked away. 'She probably hates me still.' He thought. "Kenshin dear? Isn't that the kendo instructor you use to stay at in Tokyo?" Tomoe asked. "Hai, I believe so, I heard that they came for a wedding here in Kyoto, that I did." He answered.

After 40 minutes, Karou came back, passing Kenshin and Tomoe's house, but she doesn't know that kay? 'The house looks so perfect. I wonder who…' Karou saw Kenji run out of the house, running around chasing a bird. "Oh." Karou looked. She continued to walk, (A/n: The Aoiya and the Himura household are only like, 10 feet away from each other.)

"Hey jou-chan, what's with you?" Sano asked. She had a dazed look on her face. "I was wondering how our lives would have been if he didn't leave us, yeah, I still think about it Yahiko." She answered looking upon his weird look.

"We all wonder Karou, we all do, although I don't know about Aoshi though." Megumi answered. "Better get some sleep, even though the wedding is a week away, we still need to make sure we have everything!" Misao said.

"Well, night, I'll be outside for a walk." Karou got up and left. "Sigh." She looked. "Kenshin, why?" She whispered into the night sky.

"Why what Karou-dono?" "EKK!" Karou screamed, "What the HELL Kenshin?" "I just came out for a walk, that I did." He answered.

"Whatever, but Kenshin, I-I don't know why you left. I just can't handle the pain, I almost got murdered after you left. But I don't think you care anymore." Karou said. Kenshin just had no emotion on his face.

"Karou, I-I l-like you very much, your y best friend, I'm so sorry I left." Kenshin said. He kind of stuttered at first but said the rest just fine.

'So I DO love her, but I'm married to Tomoe…what can I do?' Kenshin asked himself, battousi (who never answers when Kenshin wants him to) and to the sky in a soft voice, so silent, that Karou didn't hear him.

"Kenshin, I've got to go, but even though I've tried to forget you, and I know you don't love me, but I will always love you even if you're married. You make me so happy, I know I'm just making a fool of myself, but, I know what I just said is correct." Karou said, she soon ran to the house to go to sleep, leaving Kenshin to just stand there, looking dumbfounded.

"Oh Karou, if only you knew how much I love you too. I wish to leave Tomoe and go with you back to the dojo. But I love Tomoe too." Kenshin said to an invisible Karou.

**Kenshin's mental argument:**

"_Do you? Or are you forcing yourself to?"_ a voice in the back of his head replied.

"I do love them both bu-" 

"_BUT NOTHING! You are forcing yourself to love one of them, and you know you hate her." _The voice cutting him off. It was too true.

"So who do I love, for real?" 

"_That is so obvious, she's been in front of your face all this time." _

"_Jeez, you're a BIG help."_

"_Hey, its your choice not mine, I already know the answer, the problem is you don't know."_

**END OF CONVERSATION!**

"So who DO I love?" Kenshin asked looking up to the night sky.

* * *

Hbunni: Well, that's not a good chappie, oh! And I changed my name, but its still under x mz imperfect x.

Karou: Kenshin looks so blind….sigh

Kenshin: ORO?

Sano: freak…

Airi (my good friend.): KENSHIN! hugs him very tightly

Kenshin: C-can't B-breathe turns purple

Airi: opps. Gomen

Kenshin: Air! breathes so heavily

Hbunni: uh….okay, so review, so Kenshin might have a better chance of surviving. looks at Airi hugging Kenshin again

Kenshin: REVIEW! Gasp

Airi: OH KENSHIN!

Karou, Sano and rest: O.O


	5. chapter5

Hbunni: Hi people! This is the next chapter and its 5! Weird…

Airi: that's 'Cuz your weird.

Hbunni: HEY! You know I could take you out and make Kenshin hug Karou instead.

Airi: Hey! I'm your friend…

Hbunni: sorry, lets go see Kenshin!

Kenshin: ORO! Looks at Airi who is hugging Kenshin

Hbunni: uh…okay, and on with the fic!

**

* * *

**

CHAPTER 5:

Kenshin just stared. "Who Do I love?" he said that one more time. Heading home he saw a picture of Tomoe, he had a smile on, but when he mentally saw a picture of Karou, he had a smile on, his body filled with warmth.

"Kenshin? Your friends are here to see you, they want you outside." Tomoe said, breaking through his thoughts.

"Oro? Oh, okay, thanks you Tomoe." He headed out, finding Karou, Sano, Megumi, Yahiko, Misao and Aoshi underneath a tree.

"Oro? You wanted something?" He asked nicely. "Yeah, did you ever care about us? Why did you leave? You broke that promise oh-so long ago. We are about you, we miss you. We all do." Megumi said.

"Yes, I did care about you and still do, I left because of Tomoe, and I'm too sorry for that promise, and I made a terrible mistake." Kenshin said, 'Ah, so wise, now, do you realize who you want to be with?' Battousi asked him.

"But, I love Tomoe, and I have to stay with her." Kenshin said, but to their surprise, he sounded happy. 'Yeah, I do love Tomoe.' He answered to Battousi. 'You're an ass, I can't believe you're my other side!' Battousi said out raged.

Karou blinked away tears, 'He never loved me, I should have known.' Karou thought, she and the gang headed back, leaving Kenshin and his grin behind.

"Kenshin, I can't believe it, I thought he would came with us." Yahiko said, after they told him what happened the next morning.

"We all did. We all did." Karou said quietly. It was the wedding day (Yeah, I changed it) and no one was happy. "well, we better help Misao-chan get ready." Megumi said.

They walked to the Temple, ignoring Kenshin.

They went into Misao's room and got her dress in a beautiful long whit Kimono. They tied her hair up into a tight bun with chopsticks sticking out. (A/n: I have to skip this part because I've never been to a wedding before.)

"Oh Aoshi, I love you." Misao said. It was over. Misao was married to Aoshi. "Bye Karou! Have a safe trip!" She yelled as the couple waved good-bye, Aoshi, Having a happy smile on his face.

Karou and them were heading back to Tokyo, as they walked to the train station, Kenshin tried so hard to get their attention, but they ignored him.

'Sheesha has no idea what they are doing, that I don't.' Kenshin stared at them on, they were seated, he understand a little bit more when he saw Karou crying silently.

"KAROU!" he yelled, but she just turned to him, glared and turned her head, "I love you. But I can't choose, you and Tomoe both make me happy, I guess that's why I've been so unhappy." HE whispered to the moving train.

"I CAN'T TAKE THIS SHIT ANYMORE!" Karou yelled and screamed. She wanted it to end so badly. "Nothing can take my pain away. People get drunk, or take medicine, but I need something stronger. Oh Kama-san, I need help!" Karou said into the sky.

She soon takes some drugs, but it was nasty, she had a bit of sake, but she didn't like it.

"Karou-chan, are you alright?" Megumi walked in the dojo. She convinced her to stop taking dangerous drugs, and getting drunk.

"NO! OF COURSE NOT!" Karou yelled.

"We aren't alright as well, I got this letter from Misao, they just left on their honeymoon. They seem to be alright." Megumi tried but it didn't seem to work.

"I-I want this to end, no more pain, no more…of nothing…" Kaoru said. "nothing."

Megumi stayed with Karou, in the dojo, Yahiko was out of town on some business.

Karou just seemed so depress, it became almost, so close to getting her killed. "She hasn't eaten a thing at all." Yahiko reported. Megumi was starting to worry. "She's starving herself, That's, not good. How long has she stopped?" "About a day ago, saying something, about wishing she had a purpose to live…" His voice stopped there.

A soft knock on the door was heard. "Oh great, I'll get it!" Sano said, with his fish bone in his mouth, covered in food. Yahiko and Megumi stared at him. "I bought her some food to eat, but she just you know…" He explained.

Opening the door, his eyes got huge, anger controlling his entire body.

"WHAT THE HECK!" the loudness caused the whole street to stare.

"WHY ARE YOU _HERE?_" He demanded. Looking at their 'enemy' or soon to be enemy….

Hbunni: soooo? What do all think?

Airi: It's good!

Kenshin: -no comment-

Rest of Kenshin-gumi: -no comment-

Hbunni: ALL OF YOU HATE IT! –sob-

Airi: Aww, its okay! Review to make Hunni feel better!

Hbunni: go and review! Its horrible! I dare you to! -o and my bad attempt to make a cliff hanger.

Kenshin: now, please review to –gasp- make her feel –gasp- better! –Airi hugging on to him-


	6. this is a short chappie: I Love Karou?

Hbunni: hello all! And this is this is the 6th chapter of Tomoe's Return!

Airi: YEA! It took you so long to update. –hugs Kenshin like a teddy bear-

Kenshin: Please Airi-dono! LET ME GO!

Airi: NO!

Kenshin turns Battousai-

Battousai: now I am free! Airi, you will die! –does evil laugh-

Airi: -sings the dradle song- (the song will be mentioned in next story!)

Battousai: NOOO! –falls under Airi's control-

Airi: BE MY BOYFRIEND!

Battousai/ Kenshin: Yes…

Hbunni: -sweat drops- okay, and on with the fic!

Disclaimer: I don't own rurouni Kenshin, it is my goal too, even for a minute.

**

* * *

CHAPTER 6:**

"ANSWER ME KENSHIN!" Sano yelled. The 'enemy' was him.

"I just dropped by, that I did."

"SURE!" HE yelled. 'Why is he really here?' Sano glared.

"May I see Karou-dono?" Kenshin asked politely.

"HEY JOU-CHAN! YOU WANNA SEE RUROUNI BASTARD?" Sano yelled.

"Let him in." She said quietly walking into the room.

"Karou-dono! How are you?" he asked trying to embrace her.

"I-I'm okay." She answered, not letting her face show.

"Karou," he said sternly "what's wrong?"

"I'll tell you what's wrong Kenshin, YOU!" Yahiko appeared in front of the door. "Your Making her life horrible, Making us WORRIED to death about her, making her not eat, not sleeping, just moaning yelling, and stuff!" he pointed his index finger at Kenshin.

"GET OUT!" Sano and Yahiko shouted at him, they pushed him out.

Kenshin ran out. "So I hurt Karou? Was it because I love Tomoe?"

**Another mental argument:**

"_that and the fact you are so damn blind."_

"I'm not blind, I just love Tomoe more than Karou-dono."

"_Sure you do, and I wasn't Battousai the Man-slayer during the revolution."_

"What? You mean? I? Love? Karou?"

"_Took you 7 years to notice, it took me 2 months."_

"Oro! I never knew…"

"_And it's too late… too late to do anything."_

**End the mental argument**

Karou went into her room, she got herself some fish Sano made for her. Megumi, Sano, and Yahiko were talking about Kenshin. They thought Karou was asleep.

'What will help me?' Karou thought. She spotted a kitchen knife on the table near her bed. Just lying there, sparkling metal reflected on her face.

'I think that this is the solution. To all my problems.' She slowly picked up the knife…

* * *

Hbunni: YES!CLIFF HANGER! It sucks though, doesn't it?

Airi: its good! Isn't that right?

Battousai under Airi's spell: Yes…my master.

Airi: Aww, HUGG!

hugs battousai-

Hbunni: err… HEY! Where's Kenshin not battousai, Karou, Misao, Aoshi, Sano, and Yahiko?

Airi: I don't know. Let's find them!

Hbunni: Okay, so stay here, I'll be back with the cast, and the 7th chapter which may be the last one….


	7. Suicides

Hbunni: Hi people! What's up? Oh yeah, it's the final chapter of Tomoe's return. Involves suicides at the end of this story!

Airi: How sad. Wait, an s? Two? Whoa! Who? Who!

Hbunni: Sorry, can't tell.

Okay, so lets move on to the Fic!

Disclaimer: Blah blah blah, Don't own Rurouni Kenshin, blah blah blah, so you can't sue me.

**

* * *

**

CHAPTER 7: SUICIDE (S):

BY,

X mz imperfect x or Hbunni

'_To all my problems."_ The same words repeated in her head. She picked up the knife, he held it, the pointy blade against her skin, she held it high.

"Goodbye, my students, you are in the hands of Yahiko now. Yahiko, you we're like my little brother. Sano, you freeloader. You acted the way a big brother and a best friend was suppose to me. Megumi, you were an older sister to me. Everything I wanted to be. You are perfect. Kenshin, I love you, but I know, you will never love me. Goodbye my friends, goodbye."

Karou said those words in a low whisper. Her silent tears dropped on the floor. She cut her wrist; it didn't hurt to her, so she held it to her heart.

LATER:

Sano wondered why Karou didn't come out. He opened the door and screamed.

He saw Karou, a knife sticking out of her chest, and a small smile on her face her eyes covered by bangs.

"JOU-CHAN IS DEAD!" Sano screamed, Yahiko, and Megumi ran into her room where they saw him checking for a pulse, and the knife covered in Karou's blood, on the table. In her hands, a will was kept.

It looked like she planed it all out. Yahiko now in charge of the dojo, hoping it will remain there, Megumi for all her stuff, and a whole bunch of stuff that belongs to other people that this person wouldn't like to type.

She was to be buried in Kyoto, where the funeral would be held. An invite to her students, her friends, family members, and to their surprise, Kenshin.

They dressed in black, and headed to train station. When they got off, they saw that Misao and Aoshi were there to. They heard of the death by the Aoiya.

"I think I forgot Himura's invite…" Misao said. "Well, looks like we better head over there and tell him."

They headed for Kenshin's house. (They're was a carriage with Karou inside somewhere else FYI) They saw the house, trying not to be angry, Yahiko knocked on the door.

"Sheesha is coming!" they heard a familiar voice say. The door opened and they saw Kenshin with his usual confused face.

"Oro? Megumi-dono? Yahiko? Sano? Aoshi? Misao-dono? What are you doing here?"

"May we come in first Himura?" Misao asked.

"Hai." Kenshin lead them inside and they seated themselves.

"Where is Karou?" He asked.

"She died, suicide was committed." Aoshi said.

The house went quiet. Misao stood up and said," Your invited to the funeral Himura. It's here in Kyoto, the nearest graveyard, and bring your family if you want. We must be going. Good day."

They left after that, Kenshin just stood there until Tomoe came home.

"Kenshin darling? What's wrong?" She asked her pale husband. "Karou Kamiya, one of my best friends, committed suicide. We're all invited. But I know you don't want to go…" Kenshin said.

"I'll go, she's your friend, and I want to give her some respect." Tomoe said.

AT THE FUNERAL:

Kenshin looked at Karou's lifeless body being put into the grave. He didn't know what to do. He just sat there. Doing nothing.

By the time everyone left (Including Tomoe and Kenji) He had his Reverse blade sword by him. Looking at Karou's grave, he couldn't forgive himself. He had another mental argument.

**The last mental argument in this story:**

"_You are right battousai, I am in love with her, not Tomoe, why did I chose Tomoe?"_

"_I don't know, Rurouni, you've been out of your mind. Karou loved us for who we were, she never cared about the sins we've done before, she didn't care about our past…"_

"_Oro? When did you get so wise?"_

"_I've always been wise, but this is all your fault. We we're in love but you fell for Tomoe."_

"_I want to be with Karou forever, but how?"_

End of argument. 

He wanted so much, he never wanted Tomoe, had he really be blind?

"Sorry Tomoe, but everything I did was a mistake, loving you, hehe, I never loved you, even though you are my wife. I once did love you, take care of Kenji, Karou, my _real_ true love, I'll be with you shortly."

He held his Reverse blade sword up to his heart, on the sharpest part. He forced the blade to go through his heart. He smiled, and fell to the ground…

In the other realm… 

Kenshin looked around a pleasant looking area, people of all ages having fun. HE ran to a hill, under a sakura tree, he saw a familiar raven haired girl.

"KAROU!" He yelled running toward her. She turned around and smiled.

"Kenshin!" They ran to each other. He smiled and kissed her. And they would be together forever. As sprits, where no one could break them apart.

**THE END**

* * *

Hbunni: YES! A story done!

Airi: That's so sad, but happy ending. D

Hbunni: Okay, I wanted this chapter to be a song fic, but I couldn't get the words to Simple Plan's Untitled. So yeah, I guess that this is a KxK story and a KxT story.

Airi: That would have been nice, anyway, Me and Hbunni are working on a story called Party in the Past. May or may not post story.

Hbunni: Until then, review on how you think of this story. I wanted this chapter too be sad, dramatic, and involves suicide. I think most of my future stories will.

Airi, Hbunni and the Kenshin-gumi that somehow appeared: THANK YOU FOR READING THE STORY, AND REVIEW!


	8. Just something to say

Just something to say:

Thanks to all my reviewers, and even to the flamers… I'm sorry, that I forgot that I should have said that Karou and Kenshin were gonna be OOC. So yes, sorry, and thanks for your support…later people!


End file.
